1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaving brush and a pass-through vented holder for the brush that allows the wet brush to be stored or transported while allowing it to dry suspended within the holder in such a manner that the bristles of the brush are protected and not disturbed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, after a shaving brush is used, it is either inverted in a shaving cup or suspended from a holder and allowed to dry. In this way, the bristles of the brush remain approximately in their normal configuration and are not bent as they dry. The bristles are best positioned with the bristles facing downward and being suspended as the brush dries.
The present invention allows for the brush to be securely suspended within the holder with the bristles facing down, while requiring only a minimal footprint. Also, when a shaving brush is wet after being used and then must immediately be packed for transport, the brush is often placed in a plastic bag or in a similar container such that it cannot dry and such that the wet bristles are pressed out of shape by the bag or container.
The present invention addresses this transport problem by providing a pass-through vented holder for securely holding a wet shaving brush centrally within the holder. The holder is provided with an end cap for transport to protect the bristles as they dry within the holder and can also serve as a base for the holder to rest upon. The holder allows a shaving brush to be transported while still wet, allows the brush to dry within the holder and provides a container to hold a wet shaving brush suspended in the holder with the bristles facing downward as they dry.